


Courtship Confusion

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birdlike courtship behaviour, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Sebastian, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ciel doesn't get Sebastian's weird behavior. He doesn't know that Sebastian tries to court him. Because Sebastian being a raven tries it like a bird.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 20
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an abandoned WIP for a while now. But I finally digged it back up.

Ciel took a deep breath and massaged his temples. He had been working on his paperwork for hours now and it was giving him a headache by now. To Ciel's glance to the little clock on his desk let him know that Sebastian would arrive with a cup of tea and something sweet in one minute. He put all the papers aside and watched as the seconds passed. The very moment the clock striked the full hour, there was a knock on the door. 

Sebastian came inside pushing a cart with a plate, a tea pot and a cup. He poured Ciel some tea and set the plate in front of him. “Earl Grey?”, Ciel asked as he breathed in the tea's fragrance. “Correct as always, young master.”, Sebastian replied with a smirk. “After you have finished your paperwork your schedule will be free for the rest of the day.”, he added. Ciel took a sip of tea and eyed the chocolate cake in front of him. “Good.”, he said quietly and put down his cup. Ciel took the fork and was just about to start eating his cake when he noticed the look on Sebastian's face. 

“What is it?”, he asked. The butler cocked his head gazing at him curiously, as if he tried to figure out what his master thought. “Is something the matter?”, Ciel inquired further and Sebastian straightened his posture again. Instead of an answer he approached Ciel and took one of his hands in his own. He reached into the inner pocket of his tailcoat and got an object out of it which he placed in Ciel's hand. “This is for you.”, he said, then he let go of Ciel and stepped back to stand at his usual spot in front of Ciel's desk. An adorably excited smile had spread over the demon's face. He looked down at Ciel's hand then back into his eye, nervously waiting for his master's reaction. 

Ciel looked down at his hand. The object his butler had placed in it was a small rock with a smooth surface, sparkling lightly in the sun light. He looked up at Sebastian's expectant face and suppressed a sigh. The demon couldn't keep still, he kept fidgeting and if Ciel squinted, he could imagine a wagging dog tail on him. “Um... Thank you.”, Ciel said, trying not to sound as confused as he was. He had no idea what this was about. What was he supposed to do with the rock? Was there a new trend for noble men to keep shiny rocks in their house that Sebastian had heard about? If that were the case he would have told Ciel and wouldn't be so excited about Ciel's reaction, would he?

Sebastian's eyes lit up at Ciel's words, but he still said nothing. Ciel shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “It's....uh...very pretty.”, he added. This seemed to be what the demon had been waiting for. His chest swelled in pride as he heard his master's praise and his smile grew wider. “You're very welcome, young master.”, he said, then he bowed and left the room.

Ciel sighed. He turned the rock in his hands, thinking and thinking what this could possibly be about. After a while in which he had come to no conclusion, Ciel opened a drawer of his desk and placed the rock on the pile of other shiny rocks that he had received from his butler. He hadn't really thought about it when Sebastian had given him the first one and until he had gotten the next one a week later he had mostly forgotten about it, the next one after that had been given to him just a few days later and by now he was gifted with a rock daily. Ciel had wanted to ask Sebastian what this was about several times but he had always been to embarrassed to do so and the fact that Sebastian behaved like an overly excited puppy every time he brought him a new rock didn't make it easier. 

When Ciel wanted to go to bed in the evening, he found that Sebastian had obviously meant it a little too well when he shook up the bedding today. His bed looked so fluffy as if it were made out of a cloud and when Ciel lay down in it, he sank into it.

Ciel couldn't remember since when he had such an incredibly soft bed. He wanted to ask Sebastian about it, but when he looked up at the butler, he saw the same excited expression on his face that he always had when he brought him a rock. Sebastian took his time while adjusting the blanket and pushing the pillow under Ciel's head, he made sure that Ciel was comfortable, before he straightened up again.

Again there was that nervous puppy eye look on Sebastian when he looked at Ciel. The young earl didn't understand what it was about. What did the demon want from him? Did he want to lie down with him? The thought made Ciel blush and he quickly pulled up the covers to hide his face.

"Are you comfortable, young master?", Sebastian asked suddenly, with a tense undertone. Ciel just nodded, but that was enough to make the demon smile with relief. "Good night, young master", he murmured happily, putting out the candles before leaving. Ciel lay awake in the dark, trying to explain his demon's behavior to himself. Maybe it was just a whim, who knew what demons did when they got bored. Maybe he just found Ciel's confusion about the rocks amusing, and the new blanket was maybe just an idea of a dutiful butler. But that didn't explain why Sebastian was waiting for Ciel's reaction so nervously every time. Ciel turned around tiredly. It wasn't that important either way, he would think about it again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ciel was awakened by a pleasant noise. While he was half asleep, he couldn't figure out what it was at first, but when he gradually woke up he realized that it was Sebastian's voice. The butler sang softly as he pulled back the curtains and poured a cup of tea. Ciel sat up in irritation and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he liked Sebastian's singing very much. As in so many other ways, the demon apparently had a natural talent for it.

The song ended the moment Sebastian handed the cup to Ciel. The butler smiled cheerfully at him. “Good morning, young master. Did you sleep well?”, he asked in a completely normal tone. Ciel considered what to say. Sebastian had never woken him with a song before. In general, Ciel couldn't remember hearing him sing before. Ciel just nodded and absently sipped his tea. He should have asked for a demon manual when he signed the deal with Sebastian.

While Sebastian was dressing him, he told Ciel what was on the scedule today. In the morning Ciel would have to take care of more paperwork, but there was no work to do in the afternoon. At least not in the real sense. Lizzy had announced at short notice that she would come for a visit, she wanted to drink tea with Ciel. While Sebastian was talking about it, he changed his mind twice about which vest he should choose for Ciel, which Ciel concluded, meant, that he was bothered by Lizzy's visit. Nothing unusual, Sebastian didn't exactly like Lizzy and Ciel knew that.

In fact, Sebastian had poor control of his displeasure at Lizzy's presence today. When she, as always, rushed towards Ciel to choke him, or rather, to hug him, Ciel noticed a strange expression on Sebastian's face out of the corner of his eye. There wasn't enough time to see precisly what kind of expression he was making, but Ciel could see a hint of anger, just the surface of what the demon was actually feeling.

As soon as Lizzy had her arms around Ciel's neck, Sebastian couldn't hold back any longer. He had grabbed his tie in both hands, as if he were literally trying to rein himself in. Still he threw back his head and let out a strange bone chilling screeching. Lizzy was so shocked by the weird croak that she hopped away from Ciel, upon which Sebastian immediately calmed down.

"What was that?" Lizzy called, looking around for the cause of the noise. “Must have been a couple of crows in the garden. They're probably fighting over food.”, Ciel lied as calmly as possible. Lizzy's gaze fell on Sebastian, who looked at the floor, puzzled about himself. "Is everything alright with you? You look so confused.", she asked. Sebastian looked up and forced his usual I-am-a-perfect-butler smile onto his face. "My apologies. I thought I saw a spider on the ground.”, he explained.

"Look if there really is one. I'll close the window so we don't hear the birds anymore. Lizzy, you can go ahead to the salon.", Ciel instructed calmly. Lizzy had barely left the room when Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the tie and pulled him down to his level. "What was that about? You scared me!”, he hissed angrily. Sebastian's eyes widened at these words. "I did not mean to. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.“, he muttered and stepped back and forth on the spot. He looked like a big dog on a leash that found he had misbehaved towards his master. In itself, that was true.

Ciel's anger evaporated immediately when he suddenly felt Sebastian's nose in his hair. Sebastian rubbed it gently against Ciel's head, but then stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing. Ciel looked at the ground hoping that the blush on his face would not be so noticeable. “It's alright. Just don't do that again, do you hear me?”, he muttered. As if by themselves his fingers fiddled with Sebastian's tie. When Ciel looked up, he caught himself adjusting it and stroking along Sebastian's collar. Immediately he withdrew his hands. After all, it wasn't up to him to restore his butler's appearance. Ciel turned on his heel and left the room, followed by Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the brief scolding on the part of his master, Sebastian was out of control all day. He interrupted Lizzy apparently accidentally, poured a few drops of tea on the white hem of her dress without her noticing and repeatedly in an apparently unintentional way drew Ciel's attention away from Lizzy. His distaste towards the girl had clearly reached a new climax, which Ciel wouldn't really mind if Sebastian didn't show it that much. Lizzy didn't notice any of this. She was just confused that Ciel was upset about something.

After Lizzy finally drove back home, Ciel stood on the stairs in front of Sebastian. "What was that about today? She's my cousin, you can't just scare her off, and it's not your business to even try.", he explained. In the corner of his eye he saw Meyrin, Bard and Finny peering around a corner at the two of them. Ciel turned and went up the stairs, followed by Sebastian so they wouldn't overhear the whole argument.

“Please forgive me, young master, but the way she tries to claim you for herself is unbearable. You asked, so I shall speak freely. I can't stand the way she treats you. I hate it when she touches you. I don't want her near you.", Sebastian explained after a moment. Ciel turned his head in surprise to Sebastian, who stared doggedly at Ciel's feet. Sebastian had to be very upset to allow himself to say something like that.

Ciel straightened back up. “You cannot blame her for her behavior. She's my fiancée.", he replied and stopped in front of his room's door. Behind him he heard a strange noise and when he turned around, he realized that it was a growl that rose from Sebastian's throat. It was deep and booming like thunder and Sebastian had bared his teeth. Ciel almost backed away. "Pull yourself together!", he snapped at Sebastian instead and the growling stopped immediately.

“Allowing or not allowing Lizzy to behave as she pleases is my business, not yours. And treating her rude is not only inappropriate, it's also an insult, not just to Lizzy, but to me as well. I am the host after all, so it is my duty to see that she is treated well. You are not allowed to behave as if you were a child whose toy someone else is playing with.", Ciel scolded. After the last sentence he suddenly fell silent. A possible explanation for Sebastian's behavior crossed his mind, a thought that he immediately tried to dismiss. Maybe Sebastian was just trying to defend what was his. Keeping Ciel's soul away from Lizzy, since it belonged to Sebastian and he was defending his meal.

Ciel gulped hard and turned around. “Next time you'll behave better. Now go. I don't want to see you again today. That's an order.”, he hissed before Sebastian could say anything and entered his study, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sebastian's jaw dropped when he heard all of this. Jealousy had plagued him all afternoon, like every time Lizzy spent time with his master. He had even been proud of himself because he hadn't given in too much to his impulse to scare her away. And now this. Ciel had not only misunderstood him, he felt offended. And he didn't even want to see Sebastian anymore. Sebastian put a hand in the inner pocket of his tailcoat and took out the stone inside. A beautiful smooth stone that had taken a lot of effort to find. Now Sebastian was not allowed to give his master his daily present. Sebastian sighed sadly, went to a nearby window and threw the stone into the garden.

He slowly made his way back to the kitchen. On the way Sebastian passed a mirror. He paused for a moment and looked inside. His hair was so dark and shiny that it showed his good health and the tailcoat flattered Sebastian's figure. Up until now Sebastian had been proud of his looks, but now it didn't matter to him any more. After all, Ciel had never made it clear what he thought of Sebastian's appearance and that was the only important opinion Sebastian thought. He went on with his head bowed down.

In the kitchen the other servants were already washing the dishes. Sebastian joined them without a word. Dejected, he stared at nothing while he dried the wet dishes with mechanical movements. He didn't even react when Meyrin dropped a plate on the floor. He even began preparing for dinner without getting out of his depressed state. Meyrin, Bard and Finny watched him worried and began to talk quietly about him.

The three fell silent when Sebastian finally sobbed and winced because the sound startled him. Bard stepped closer and very carefully placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Hey, um, maybe you just take a break?", he suggested, but Sebastian shook his head. "Not now. It's one of the young master's favorite dishes.”, Sebastian muttered and sniffed. Bard thought for a moment. “If you continue like this, it will burn. Then the young man won't like it.", he said. Sebastian immediately let him sit him down on a chair.

The three stood helplessly around Sebastian, who miserably sat slumped on his chair. "Why are you so sad?", Finny wanted to know, sounding as if he was about to start crying himself. Meyrin wiped the tears from the corners of Sebastian's eyes with the tip of her apron. "What's going on?", she asked. Bard felt Sebastian's forehead as if he feared Sebastian was sick. "Did something happen?", he asked. "It's just... I thought...", Sebastian muttered. The next moment he let his upper body fall forward and buried his face in his hands. "What if the young master doesn't like me?", he sobbed desperately.

The other three exchanged astonished looks and patted Sebastian's head and back. "That can't be true. The young master surely likes you.", Finny protested. "Why shouldn't he like you?", Meyrin wanted to know. “The young master never shows when he likes someone, but we can tell when he doesn't like someone. You don't have to worry about that.", Bard explained. Sebastian looked up and let his gaze wander over the three. His eyes were watery and his hair messed up. "Do you really think so?", he asked uncertainly. Immediately the three insisted on how serious they were and actually managed to make Sebastian feel at least a little better.

Meanwhile, Ciel was in his bedroom and examined the bedspread in amazement. When he had let himself fall on it, a few feathers had oozed out through a crack in the fabric. When Ciel picked them up, he found that they were big, black and very soft. And a look into the duvet let him know that it was almost entirely filled with these feathers. There were so many that it looked as if a couple of very, very large, black wings had shed off their old feathers and Sebastian had picked up every single one. Ciel immediately dismissed his worries. After all, Sebastian wouldn't bother like that just because of his soul. Ciel sighed in relief and smiled a little. He placed Sebastian's fallen feathers on his bedside table and thought about it all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sebastian was nervous. Bard, Finny and Meyrin assured him that everything would be fine until he left the kitchen with his trolley. Sebastian took a deep breath as he walked through the corridors to his master's bedroom. Finally he knocked and stepped into Ciel's bedroom, where he was greeted with a surprising sight.

Ciel stood in front of his closet and tried clumsily to dress himself. He looked completely messy, his hair was sticking away from his head and all the buttons were wrongly buttoned. Sebastian hurried to him. "What are you doing there, young master?", he asked confused and started to help Ciel with his clothes. “I lay awake most of the night. Despite the soft blanket. We're going to town immediately. I need someone who can make jewelry.", Ciel explained stubbornly.

A short time later, Ciel was standing in front of the counter of a London jeweler. Both the jeweler and Sebastian stared at Ciel in amazement. “But sir, these stones, as shiny as they may be, are not real. Those are worthless pebbles, not one gem under them.", The jeweler explained confused. "I know that. I am not interested in their worth in money. Can you work with them or not?”, Ciel replied. The jeweler looked down at the pile of shiny stones that Ciel had placed on his counter. "Yes, well... a couple of brooches maybe... rings, bracelets... I can definitely make something out of them if you want.", he muttered and Ciel nodded. "Please do.", he said and left the shop with Sebastian.

On the carriage ride back to the manor, Ciel sat down next to Sebastian and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Sing something for me.", he asked. Sebastian, who had barely processed what Ciel had ordered from the jeweler, could not believe his ears. His mouth standing open, he stared at Ciel, who was tugging impatiently at his sleeve. "Come on. You've sung for me before. Why not again?”, Ciel said. Sebastian couldn't suppress a smile. He cleared his throat and started to sing and Ciel listened carefully.

Once at the manor, Ciel pulled Sebastian into his bedroom with him. He let himself drop onto his blanket, holding onto Sebastian's tie so that he pulled the butler with him. "Show me your wings." he asked. Sebastian froze. "My... wings? Young master, I... “, he began, but didn't really know what to say. At the moment his wings looked torn, so Sebastian didn't think they were presentable to his master. But Ciel disagreed. He tugged impatiently at Sebastian's tailcoat. "I want to see them.", he said. "Please", he even added.

Eager to fulfill his beloved master's every wish, Sebastian knelt on the floor in front of Ciel and freed his upper body from his clothes. Then he rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath and in the next instant his wings were free and gracefully spread. They were so wide that they took up most of the room and were big enough to hide in between them. Ciel gazed at them in amazement. He took off his eye patch to see better. Slowly he reached out and touched Sebastian's disheveled feathers. They grew back irregularly. The feathers that had fallen out and that Sebastian had stuffed into Ciel's blanket had already been replaced, but his usually smooth wings still looked scruffy.

"Come here.", Ciel said, holding out his arms. Sebastian's eyes widened. Hesitantly he rose from the floor and let himself sink into the embrace. Ciel let himself fall back so that he was lying in his bed and Sebastian on top of him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and hugged him tightly. He folded his wings and formed a cocoon around them. They stayed like that for a long time. Sebastian enjoyed the closeness to Ciel to the full. He took a deep breath of Ciel's scent, memorizing how his little body felt against his own.

To Ciel's surprise, the proximity was all that was needed to make Sebastian speak honestly. He had already thought off words in his head, but before he could say anything, Sebastian already revealed his feelings. "I love you.", he whispered to Ciel. In the next moment he realized what he had just said and propped himself up on his elbows over Ciel. "I... I mean... Please forgive me, young master, I...", he stuttered.

Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. At first, Sebastian was too irritated to react. Ciel moved an inch away from his face. "I love you too, you stupid bird.", Ciel explained. A big smile slowly spread across Sebastian's face. He let himself drop onto Ciel and hugged him. “My young master… my beloved young master...”, he muttered. Ciel stroked his hair and smiled too.


End file.
